


Fault Lines

by smiling_eyes



Series: Fault Lines [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_eyes/pseuds/smiling_eyes
Summary: One night changes everything.





	1. Tectonic Forces

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything or anyone.

It had been a long fucking week, and sure it was only Tuesday, but the original call for the case had come in at 3:46 am LAST Tuesday, so even though it was the second day of the week, it was the 8th day of this awful, stupid week. So a fucked up case, and the kids were starting week two of passing the flu back and forth while Rachel and Stan had left to go overseas to some “really, Danny, just stay with Grace and Charlie at our house and let the staff help watch over them” can’t miss kind of meeting. Danny had snarked something about their audience with the Queen, and Rachel had corrected him that it was a Duke and Duchess, not the Queen Mother herself.

So yeah, Danny was staying at his ex’s mansion because his kids needed him, and while the staff was fucking fantastic about helping take care of them during the day, he couldn’t not stay with them at night. And of course, the case meant he couldn’t just take the week off to take care of them.

The case was goddamned stupid because it shouldn’t even have been a case. After all was said and done, it was rich kids’ sex games gone terribly wrong. 

The Governor had gotten a late night call from one of his many good friends/campaign donors – Erickson Miller, and yeah, the guy’s first name was Erikson – frantic because he himself had gotten a call from a doctor at Queens who recognized him in a photo pulled from a wallet while trying to ID an unconscious accident victim. Turns out, the accident victim was Miller’s daughter’s fiancé, and when Miller couldn’t get his daughter on the phone, he sent his security team to their apartment, where they found a ransom note demanding “no cops, and $100,000 cash” by Thursday if he wanted to see his girlfriend again. 

So of course, the Governor had called Steve, who instead of just being able to roll over and wake Danny up, had had to call him so he could wake the staff and tell them that he was called out on a case and yes, he had checked in on Grace and Charlie, but could they make sure both kids got their meds and drank plenty of fluids, and tell them Danno loved them and would see them for supper? Hopefully. 

At 4:17 AM, Danny was grumbling about having to drive when he was this tired and realized just how used to Steve’s need to always drive he was and how blissfully convenient it would be right now.

Shortly before dawn, while Danny searched the apartment of Nalani Miller and Samuel Lee, HPD called to inform them that they found another body at the scene of the accident. The accident appeared to have happened when they hit a boar running across the road, causing the car to careen off a ridge. Samuel Lee had been thrown clear of the vehicle, and when the police finally reached the car at the nearly inaccessible bottom of the ravine, they found the body of Ang Makanui, along with what appeared to be a bag of cash. To be honest, it was only partly full of cash, the top layer being real bills, totaling just over $5,000, and the rest being fake bills, like really fake, obviously photocopied bills. 

No phones were recovered. 

The working theory quickly became Samuel thought he could fool the kidnappers when he couldn’t raise the full amount, and when Ang Makanui realized he wasn’t getting the money, he grabbed Samuel as well. They called the FBI in and set up trap and trace equipment on Erickson Miller’s phones because the next logical step for the partner would be to try again, this time with the father. 

While the FBI was doing that, 5-0 pulled the bank and phone records of Ang Makanui and Samuel Lee, finding dozens of calls going back over the months, and a little research proved that Ang, Nalani, and Samuel knew each other all the way back from high school, Ang being a scholarship kid at their exclusive private school. The bank records also showed that Samuel had access to well over $150,000 in a joint account.

ATM footage showed Ang escorted Samuel when he withdrew the $5,000. He crowded close to his mark, but there was no weapon visible. 

Tuesday afternoon had them looking for any property records in the names of Samuel Lee or Ang Makanui and interviewing family and friends who insisted that Ang was gentle and would never do anything to hurt Sam or Nala. 

When Chin gained access to their computers though, there were several pictures of Nalani bound and gagged with what appeared to be streaks of drying blood in her hair. The windows were covered, and it was just a plain white room, so the pictures didn’t give them any clues, except that there was a mirror in the background and it was clearly Ang Makanui taking the pictures. 

Police officers searching the ravine for Samuel Lee’s phone found another body and a gun. A decaying wallet turned up an ID for Michael Watters, a tourist who had disappeared from his motel six years prior. Max couldn’t be sure yet, but the bullet hole in the head was at the proper angle for a self-inflicted gunshot wound, and HPD’s initial inquiries showed that he was in Hawaii to recover from a nasty divorce. 

By Wednesday evening, the new theory was that the partner was Samuel Lee himself and that the “failed money drop” was a set up to get even more money from the father. 

Ang was dead. Samuel was still unconscious in the hospital. Nalani was missing and injured. 

Thursday, Samuel Lee woke up. He told Danny that the last thing he remembered was having dinner with Nala Saturday night at The Dive, which was an actual dive bar that apparently also served a mean ahi poke bowl. Chin pulled footage from their one grainy camera showing Ang Makanui following them into and out of the restaurant. The staff didn’t remember them. Saturdays were always packed, and it’s the kind of place where you order and pay at the bar yourself, no tableside service, cash only. 

Friday, Danny sat on the couch with his sick kids, pouring over documents, looking for anything they had missed. 

Charlie had woken up in the middle of the night with a 104 temperature, prompting Danny to take him to the ER. He’d called Rachel on the way, who in turn had called Charlie’s doctor who made a “house call” to the hospital before following Danny back to the house to help him get Charlie settled back in. Danny had called in, and Steve had brought him a laptop with all the pertinent documents loaded so he could look over them, again. 

Cartoons playing in the background, Danny had smiled as Steve dropped quick kisses on the foreheads of his sleepy children.

While Danny was home with the kids, Steve had spent the day on the phones, eventually acquiring recent satellite imagery. He spotted what appeared to be an illegal structure in the Ko’olau Mountains near Sacred Falls. 

Saturday morning found 5-0 hiking into the wilds. And because the Nalani Miller case was so fucked up, they did find a little illegal cabin, but no Nalani Miller. Instead, they found six idiots conducting an illegal marijuana grow on state lands. 

One drug operation shut down and a cold case solved, zero shots fired. It should have been a cause for celebration, a good week, but they were still missing the girl. 

Sunday night, Samuel Lee woke up screaming Nalani’s name and attacked the floor nurse who ran in to check on him. The doctors sedated him and moved him into the psychiatric wing. 

It was technically Monday morning, although the sun hadn’t come up, when he was lucid enough to talk, but he wouldn’t talk to anyone until somehow Danny’s soft touch got him to open up.

He didn’t know where she was being kept, but he knew Nalani was supposed to be in a remote cabin somewhere. Ang was supposed to take her and demand a ransom, then Samuel would sweep in and rescue her. The real money was Ang’s payment for participating in their games and compensation for the cabin being used to hold Nalani. 

After officially confirming that there was no second kidnapper, they sent Ang Makanui’s photo to the news outlets and asked anyone who had seen him between Saturday night and last Monday night to call a tip hotline. Most of the calls were from people in his own neighborhood. One caller from Haleiwa said she didn’t see him, but that he had been house-sitting for a neighbor who was on a trip to the mainland. 

They try to contact the owner and leave three messages, but he never called back. Danny is proud that Steve filed for a warrant before they went to search the property. 

It is almost exactly seven days from the first call from the Governor when the warrant came through.

Not anticipating a shooter, they picked the lock and broke into the house. They swarmed in and cleared the house. Nalani was not there and none of the rooms matched the photos. Kono discovered the bomb shelter entrance out back and a pair of bolt cutters leaning suspiciously against the back porch railing – obviously part of the “rescue” set up.

When they got the door open, they heard her calling for Sam, Sammy, to come help her. Kono rolled her eyes as she descended the stairs. Nalani was laid up in bed, her ankle propped up on a pillow because she had rolled it running up the stairs frantically wondering why they hadn’t come to get her yet. She had food and water, since it was a fully stocked bomb/storm shelter, and was never in any real danger. Even if they hadn’t found her, the owner of the property would probably have noticed something was off when he returned in a couple of weeks. There was at least a month of food and water in the shelter. 

They couldn’t even arrest anyone for false police reports. 

At almost 4 o’clock Tuesday afternoon, the stupid shitty case is closed, the paperwork is done. Turns out, it’s a lot quicker to finish the paperwork when it isn’t a lot of creative writing explaining insane barbarian behavior and CGI worthy explosions. 

Steve declared the day over and the team was just settling in for a relaxing meal together when Danny’s phone rang. It was Grace’s turn to be sick again, and she needed her Danno to come home, please. Danny caught the server and asked him to make his a to-go order. 

Steve walked Danny out to the Camaro where they kissed and murmured promises for Friday night when Rachel and Stan would be home. 

Steve watched Danny drive off before going back in to finish dinner with the team, and that was when the real shittiest week ever began.


	2. Magnitude 7.2

Wednesday was their “weekend” seeing as how they worked through Saturday and Sunday. 

When Thursday rolled around, everyone still seemed a bit shell-shocked and still sleep deprived, so when they were chasing some petty-ass drug dealer connected to the six idiots from last week, who for some reason thought he could out-swim a Navy SEAL across the bay, no one even blinked that Steve went in after him fully clothed. 

Friday, they were after the guys the petty-ass drug dealer gave up when Steve got shot. Not that unusual.

“It’s not that bad,” Steve insisted as he tried to walk away from the paramedics. He tried to shrug them off, but his partner saw him wince at the movement. Danny and Kono forcibly sat him down so the paramedic could get a better look. 

“I’m going to have to cut the shirt away if you can’t pull it over your head.” McGarrett didn’t respond, staring straight ahead and the paramedic, Karen, cut up the sleeve and through the collar, pulling the neck open.

“Damn boss, y’all must have been making up for lost time and gotten a bit rough there!”

Danny looked over to see what Kono was going on about. On Steve’s trapezius muscle and deltoid were clear sets of bite marks. 

“The gunshot isn’t that bad, but those look inflamed, possibly infected,” offered Karen. “I’ll put some antibiotic ointment while you are here.”

“Danny you gotta be more…” Kono looked up, ready to tease her friends, but Danny was gone. 

She looked up in time to see the Camaro leaving the scene. 

********************

Danny realized he was sitting outside Rachel’s house only when Stan knocked on his window. 

Stan just looked at him for a moment before opening the car door for him.

“I don’t know what happened, but why don’t you come back in and hang out with the kids for a while. I’m sure they’d love to spend time with you while they aren’t ill.” When Danny didn’t move, Stan took him by the arm and led him into the house, making eye contact with Rachel as they passed, but not saying anything. They left him ensconced on the couch, cuddled in with both kids, no longer ill but still recovering.

“We should call Steve and see what‘s going on.”

“Stan, no. He’s only like that when he’s heartbroken, so calling Steve won’t help. We should call Kono maybe. Or just wait for him to want to talk about it.”

Sunday, Rachel called Kono and told her that the kids were still sick and Danny needed to be there for them. 

“Of course Rachel, whatever time he needs. For the kids. I understand. Can I ask why he didn’t call himself?”

“Oh. He seems to have caught whatever bug they had. He’s lost his voice.”

They both knew it was lies.

“Does he need anything from ho… from the house? I can get it for him?”

“No, he isn’t well enough to go anywhere, and it seems like a good part of his wardrobe migrated over here while he was caring for the children. I don’t think he will be wanting anything. Thank you though.”

The next Sunday, Kono called Rachel.

“How are the kids doing? Fully recovered?”

“Yes. Thank goodness. Charlie’s doctor dropped by yesterday to check in and make sure there were no lingering effects, and Grace is enjoying spending time with Danny.”

“Speaking of. Tell him he needs to check his e-mail. The Governor has been trying to call and sent an email insisting on a meeting face to face tomorrow. He needs to be there.”

“Of course. We’ll make sure he gets there. Do you know what time?”

“It’s in the email, but I’m pretty sure it’s at 1:30 tomorrow afternoon. Then I think he will want to come into the office.”

“I’m not sure you are correct about that.”

“Read the email. And give the kids a hug from their Auntie please.”

********************

Danny reluctantly agreed to check his email. And gods but did he feel pathetic, taking refuge with his ex-wife after yet another failed relationship. But he honestly didn’t know what else he could do. Matty was gone, and he’d just lost his best friend too. Danny was numb, which he decided would come in handy tomorrow with the Governor. 

After the divorce, he drowned himself in alcohol, but that was partly about Gracie. He wasn’t in danger of losing her this time. Rachel had offered him the guest house for as long as he needed, seeing as how he also lost his place to live. He’d be close to his kids when the numbness wore off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you find any typos or errors. Thanks :)


	3. After Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - Danny picking up the pieces

Danny blinked dumbly at the Governor. 

“Excuse me?”

“I said I thought it would be prudent to have an HPD/SWAT liaison on your team. You’ve worked with most of them, but you’ll still need to do formal interviews, and I think ride-alongs before you decide who you want to be permanently attached to your team.”

“My team?”

“Well, yes. I assumed you’d be taking over with the Commander being reactivated. I respect Chin, and I am glad the IA issues were cleared up, but I think there may still be a lot of officers who aren’t so convinced. It makes sense that you take over. You may also want to consider expanding the team to six members while you are at it.”

“Six. Yes, sir.”

“It’ll be your choice, of course, but I think you should pair with the new liaison and let Grover break in a new rookie. I’m not sure having a SWAT team member with the old SWAT leader would be prudent, and I’m pretty sure Kalakaua and Kelly won’t want to partner with cops who might still be suspicious of them.”

“Of course, sir.”

“I understand the budget will have to be adjusted with a larger team, but I am really hoping for fewer explosions. A large chunk of the budget is covering the cost of things your team blows up. And on the budget, we can’t expand or re-do the offices, but we should be able to expand the phone lines and requisition some new desks. Just make sure you get the paperwork done early. It can take a while.”

“New desks. Yes, sir.”

“Now, we’ve pulled files of officers I think you should interview, but it is completely up to you. I was just trying to speed the process along and make things easier. I know 5-0 has had a rough week with Steve preparing to deploy and you being too sick to come into work. I trust you’re back now that he shipped out Saturday?”

“Shipped out. Saturday. Right.” Danny paused for a moment to absorb the new information. “Right. I’ll be headed to the offices if we are done here. I’ll start going through the files today. Hopefully, we can schedule the interviews before the end of the week.” He grabbed the stack of folders and took off for the door before the Governor could do anything to delay him.

********************

He stood staring through the glass windows at the empty shelves and bare walls. 

“It’s your office now, boss.”

Danny just stood there for a moment. 

“No, the Governor wants us to pick up two more members, a SWAT liaison,” Danny waved he folders in the air, “and someone to partner with Grover. That’s the biggest office, so we can put two desks in there instead of making one of them sit in the open. Besides, I like how I have my office set up. Moving would be a pain.”

“Speaking of moving…”

“I’ll put in the paperwork to change my address and all of that. I’ll be staying with Rachel. I told the Governor we would start interviews this week. We’ll start with these files, but we can interview anyone we think would be a good addition. I recognize about half the names, but I’m betting the three of you will know just about all of them. Let me know who you think is most promising.” Handing off the folders, Danny turned and went into his own office.

He sat quietly for a few moments before getting up and closing the blinds to block the view of Steve’s empty office. 


	4. Recovery Efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short Danny-centric chapter. Life goes on.

“Suit up Kekoa, that warrant on Bautista’s warehouse finally came through. Call SWAT to meet us at the rendezvous point. I want to move in less than 90 minutes.” 

“So I guess you aren’t making the doctor’s appointment then, Danny.” The beautiful Filipino woman appeared as if out of thin air.

“Chesa! Crap. I thought the appointment was Tuesday. Fuck. It is Tuesday. Kekoa, call Chin and Kono. Have them swing by and get you. I’ll be there. I got a thing, but I’ll make it on time. If not, you are going to be lead officer in the raid.”

“You don’t have to Danny, I told you. I can do this myself.”

“Not gonna happen, babe. I’m not missing out on it this time.” He draped his arm around the tiny woman. “Now, we gotta get there. Maybe we can sweet talk the doctor into fitting us in a few minutes early.”

********************

“And there is it.” Dr. Ito pointed to the screen. “Unfortunately, it doesn’t look like we’re going to be able to tell the sex today. The fetus is turned the wrong way. Hopefully, at the next appointment, we’ll be able to tell.”

“Healthy is the only thing that matters, Doc. Anything else is just window dressing.” 

“Everything seems to be developing well, so far the fetus seems very healthy. I know you are in a bit of a time crunch, Detective, so if you’d like, I can print a copy of the sonogram for you and then go over the details with Chesa afterwards.”

“Yeah, yeah. That sounds great. I hate to have to run, but I’ve been looking forward to getting this crew off the street for months.” Danny turned to look at Chesa. “Look, if this op doesn’t go sideways, I was hoping you’d want to grab dinner tonight. If you can’t, just let me know when your schedule is open. Except Saturday. Charlie has that thing at the hospital.”

“Right. I remember that. I’ll check my schedule and text you.” 

Danny checked his watch and kissed her on the forehead just as the doctor returned with the sonogram. 

“Thanks, Doc. I’ll see you at the next one.”

********************

“Right on time, bossman. So what’s the verdict? Am I gonna be an uncle or an aunt this time around?”

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head at Kono while tightening his TAC vest. 

“Kekoa already call roll and go through the plans? Alright, Kono, you and Destiny head up top.” Danny shook his head again. Another badass female sniper had not been the original plan, but it worked like a dream. “Chin, you and Grover are going to head around back, me and Kekoa are walking right in the front doors. SWAT teams will be behind cleaning up anyone who gets by. Kekoa, watch out for the rakes.”

“Fuck off Danny, that was one time.” But Kekoa laughed and rubbed his head at the memory. 

“Seriously bro, it’s like you live in a cartoon. Always running up walls, stepping on rakes.” Danny chuckled again at the memory. 

“Don’t forget about the frying pan incident.” Lou offered up. 

“You know what, next time, I’ll look for a more appropriate blunt object to save your ass with.”

“Right. You have an extra mag with you this time? I trust your aim with a gun better than your swing with a sauce pan.”

“Yeah, I’ve got extra mags and a couple of flashbangs.”

“What did I tell you about grenades, Kekoa?”

“They were nowhere near your car, Danny. I grabbed them from SWAT when I got here.”

Danny just nodded. 

“Good then. Playtime is over. Time to head out. If no one needs stitches, first round is on me tonight.”


	5. Slip-strike Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case sheds light on the past.

“Kekoa, you and Destiny go get coffee and malasadas. Stay gone for a couple of hours.” Kono’s hard stare was enough to keep him from arguing. “You didn’t screw up. We just need to brief the bossman on this case alone. It’s… safer.”

“Maybe you can follow up with Melinda Black. Make sure the home repairs are coming along, check the new security system, that kind of thing. We’ll text you when you can come back.”

“Of course. Maybe I can get Destiny to show me that wicked spin kick again, too.” 

********************

“That’s…”

“Not Steve, boss.” 

“But it looks just like…”

“HPD sent this file over this morning. There are three dead men with these bite marks. Max has already determined that they were roofied, sexually assaulted, then strangled. All three men had dark hair and either blue or green eyes.”

While Kono was explaining, Chin saw how unsteady Danny was on his feet. He ducked into an office and grabbed a chair.

“Lou is with Max now, going over some of the details. We also circulated the description of the wounds at hospitals, and so far we’ve gotten confirmation of an additional two men reporting similar bite marks and one woman. They can’t release the names but agreed to contact the patients and ask them to contact us. The earliest report is about ten months ago, about three months after…”

They’d never talked about it. One day Danny and Steve were living together and looked every bit the happy couple. The next, Steve reactivated and Danny took over the team. There were 2 missed calls from Steve on Danny’s old phone, but no voicemail, no text messages, no emails. Even the Governor just moved on, and after word got around about the Watkins case incident, everyone right down to beat cops went out of their way not to mention Steve’s name. 

“So, back then, we didn’t know what had happened, and I got the tapes from that night. I watched part of the film, and I really thought it was proof that he cheated. Now though, I’m thinking we should rewatch it and look at him as a victim – maybe the first victim.” Chin was already pulling up a video on the big screen but was wary of playing it. “We need to watch the full videos from both cameras and see if anything stands out. Kono and I can watch it alone if you don’t want to see it, Danny.” 

Danny nodded and dropped into the chair he just seemed to notice. 

Chin played the first video. They watched themselves filtering in to their table, the six times speed made their actions seem cartoonish, and they might have laughed at any other time. Soon enough Danny answered his phone, and he and Steve waddled out of the restaurant. They slowed the video down and made note of a few people who seemed to follow outside, marking the timestamps to check on the other videos. They sped it back up after a few minutes, then watched as Steve waddled back in, right as the food arrived. 

They ate and drank on film, laughing lightheartedly, like none of them really had since that night. Lou bowed out first, then Kono and Chin got up to leave. Steve had said he was going to hit the head, then head home for the night. As Steve exited the restroom, he seemed to bump into someone, then threw out his arms and hugged the guy. They slowed the video down to double time. 

Instead of leaving, Steve grabbed a seat at the bar with the guy, and chatted with him for a while, drinking one beer and what looked like scotch on the rocks. When Steve went to stand, he stumbled a bit, laughing and grabbing onto the mystery man who never seemed to have his face towards the camera. They watched as Steve and the man locked arms around each other and walked out of the bar. 

“You can see why I thought he did cheat. It never occurred to me that he was roofied. God Danny, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Now, cue up the outside video.”

Outside, even with the supposedly night vision cameras, the film was difficult. On fast forward, they watched as Danny and Steve kissed goodbye up in the far corner, barely in range. There were people walking by, but it was difficult to tell if any of them took notice of the couple. Finally, Steve made his way back in. Eventually, Steve and the unknown man came out of the restaurant, and they slowed it to real time. Steve was barely on his feet, and they watched as the man almost carried Steve to his truck, which had been parked next to the Camaro. 

He must have grabbed the keys from Steve’s pocket, because they could clearly see the man put Steve in the truck and then walk around to the driver’s side, pulling out of the parking lot.

“Well fuck.” Danny ran his hand through his hair. “You’ve got to call Steve. He knew the guy. Maybe he can tell us who this bastard is.”


	6. Landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one - Steve returns.

Their first attempts to call proved that the number still connected and hearing Steve’s voice on the voicemail hit Danny harder than he had anticipated. 

When Steve hadn’t responded several hours later, Chin called Pearl to see if they could give him another way to contact him. Of course it was classified, but Chin carefully explained that there were multiple murder victims and Steve might have seen something without realizing it before his deployment. They agreed to take Chin’s information and send it on, and if Captain McGarrett thought he could help, he’d call. 

It was only about two hours later when the video call rang on the screen. 

“Chin. Kono. Lou.” Almost as soon as the video popped up, he acknowledged his teammates, except Danny, who was sitting awkwardly in a corner trying very hard to look like he was engrossed in something else. Steve looked tired, and he had at least a week’s beard going. 

“Steve. Sorry to bother you in the field. We caught a case and need your input.”

“I’m sure you have an excellent team there who can handle it, Chin. You don’t need my…” Steve’s words died off as Chin replaced their video feed with pictures of the victims. 

“These are Nelson Charleston, Robert Norris, and Ryan Greenly. In the last two months, they’ve each been found dead - roofied, sexually assaulted, and strangled. We think you may have been an early victim. We also think you may know the guy.” He opened a screenshot of Steve hugging the guy at the bar, followed by a clip of the guy hauling Steve out of the bar. 

The feed abruptly shut down and Danny visibly relaxed. 

They were about to give up for the day, having not found anything in the financial or phone records of any of the victims – they couldn’t find any crossover or proof they knew each other. 

Chin had just texted Kekoa and Destiny to head home for the day and was musing over the fact that Danny didn’t even seem to have noticed their absence for the entire day when the video screen rang again. It was the same code as before, and he expected to see Steve staring at him from the screen, but instead, it was a young woman in fatigues. 

“Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly?” She waited for him to nod. “Sorry, this is the only set up cleared for contacting the states; otherwise I would have just made a phone call. Captain McGarrett is headed home. They’re working on the itinerary as he goes, trying to get him there sooner. I think they might be relieved that he requested some personal time, finally. Oh. Don’t tell him I said that. Officially, I’m only here to tell you to expect him sometime in the next 36 hours. Unofficially, I need to tell you to make sure he is never alone.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s fine when he is on an op, hell, he is amazing on ops. Otherwise, I think they’d have bounced him out instead of promoting him. When he’s not focused though… just don’t leave him alone, not even for a few minutes, not even for a bathroom break. I’m a medic and I can’t disclose more than that, but I have spent a lot of time with him and couldn’t not warn you.”

The screen went dark. 

********************

Chin thought they had 36 hours to prepare, a day and a half. 

No one was ready when he walked through the doors early the next afternoon, stopping short when he saw Danny standing there with his arm around Chesa. 

“So I guess tonight’s luau is a wedding party and a gender reveal party!” Destiny had no clue he was behind her when she opened her mouth. 

Kono and Chin were facing the door and saw the very brief flit of shock before Steve schooled his features back into a steely glare. Danny saw the recognition and turned to see Steve just out of the corner of his eye. 

“Yeah, Doc Ito thought we weren’t going to get to see again, but right there at the end, it shifted, and Ito got the picture.” He waved the sonogram envelope in the air, teasing Kono with it. “And it’s not a wedding party either Des, Kekoa wanted to go all Hawaiian warrior and kill a pig. We got married two weeks ago. Hell, you were there.”

Finally, Danny turned more fully to the side, pretending to have just noticed Steve. In reality, he had already noticed that the beard was gone and clocked several new scars running up the side of his neck.

“Oh. Steve. Chesa, this is Captain Steve McGarrett, founder of 5-0. Steve, this is Chesa Williams-Dee.”

“Dee-Williams.” Chesa screwed up her face to argue with him.

“We have four months to decide, babe.” He laughed and kissed her forehead and rubbed her rounding belly. 

“Congratulations ma’am, on both occasions.” He wasn’t even looking at the happy couple. “I’m here to help with the case, then I need to get back. Time is limited between ops.” He walked past the group and was looking at the office Destiny and Kekoa shared. 

Chin sent a quick text to Grover and Kekoa telling them to get their asses back ASAP because the ‘Io has landed. 

They walked in right as Danny was returning from seeing Chesa off. 

“Steve, this is Sunshine Destiny, who, hippie name aside, is one hell of a sniper. She gives Kono a run for her money.” He grinned as she lit up at the compliment. “And this is Akamai Kekoa. He’s our SWAT liaison and my partner. I’m sure you saw, we put them both in your old office. Since we couldn’t give them their own, we gave them the biggest one.”

The rookies had been somewhat warned, but not given much information.

Chin pulled up the clip of Steve hugging the man in the restaurant. 

“I don’t recognize him at all, and I have no memory of that night. The last thing I fully remember is finding that girl in the bunker and working on the paperwork. After that, it’s finding those marks on my back. At first I thought… but I saw that I didn’t have any incoming or outgoing calls or texts and I realized… I was still trying to figure out where they came from when I deployed.” It was obvious to the original 5-0 team that Steve was choosing his words carefully. Kono was maybe 85% sure he was trying not to out their newly married boss to the newbies. “I came all this way, but I’m honestly not sure how I can help.”

“Well, if you were the first victim, or even just an early victim, we were hoping he made a mistake. He drove your truck, and we think he must have been in your home, so we were about to apply for warrants to search them, but since you’re here now, hopefully, you’ll give us permission. We know you didn’t rent out the house, so we are hoping there might be something there.”

“Yeah, I just locked the house up and left. I couldn’t think about someone else in our… in my house, so I just didn’t. I stayed in a hotel until I deployed. I didn’t clean anything up either. The same sheets are on the bed, dishes in the dishwasher. Evidence degrades over time, but there might be something there. Is Eric still at the crime lab? Call and have them meet us there. I was pretty out of it, but maybe Danny or I will see something out of place and give the guys a place to start.” He turned and walked out the door, going straight to the base Jeep he’d borrowed. Danny drove the Camaro alone and the rest of the team jammed into Lou’s SUV. Parking space would be limited on Pi’ikoi street. 

********************

At Steve’s house, they walked around to the backyard and waited for the crime scene people to show up. 

Steve himself stood next to the chairs still stuck in the beach sand after just over a year of neglect. The yard was mowed and trimmed, most likely by one of the neighborhood boys Steve used to pay to help out before. 

One crime tech team started on the truck and the rest entered the house, checking the doors first. After the techs cleared the entrance, the full 5-0 team, plus Steve, entered the house. 

Looks of confusion and then recognition filtered across Kekoa and Destiny’s faces as they saw the plethora of family pictures with Steve and Danny, Grace and Charlie. Some of them could have been mistaken for police partner or buddy pics, but then there was the picture of the pair curled up together in the hammock, or the picture of them in bed with Charlie presenting them breakfast on a tray, or the picture of Grace taking that picture of her little brother and her dads. Kono had taken that after helping with the pancakes. Their first father’s day with Charlie out of the hospital. 

It took a lot of self-control for Danny not to rip those pictures out of their spots, not to break the glass and tear them to shreds. Memories of a time he had tried so hard to leave in the past, to leave numb instead of burning with hate and rage. He wanted to destroy them like that part of his life had been destroyed. 

“Is this your mug Steve?” Someone called from the kitchen. 

A single mug was sitting on the counter, upside down like it was left to dry. 

“No. I didn’t touch it because I thought it was Danny’s and I didn’t want to move or change anything.”

“It’s not mine. Remember, I was only popping in to grab clothes for a while there. I never went in the kitchen. Never used the restroom. I was too afraid I wouldn’t leave if I stayed more than a moment or two.”

“Well, it’s been washed,” the crime tech observed, “but maybe we’ll get a print off it.” 

Slowly they moved through the house, Steve or Danny pointing here or there to things that weren’t quite right. A few of the pictures were in the wrong spot, or facing the wrong way, and every single thing they pointed out was dusted.

Upstairs they took the sheets and towels from the hamper. They dusted the light switches and even the headboard. 

Danny looked into the rooms that had been made up for Charlie and Grace. He noted that Charlie had outgrown all of the clothes and toys left behind, and he almost took the stuffed dolphin from a shelf in Grace’s room but pulled his hand away at the last moment. Gracie still loved dolphins, but he didn’t want to remind her of anything to do with Steve. She knew that Steve left and made her Danno very, very sad, but he’d never told her what happened. Even Rachel still didn’t know. They didn’t hate him for what he did, just for leaving. 

Everything looked to be in place, so he shook his head and Eric didn’t open the doors again. Steve, for his part, didn’t even acknowledge that the doors existed. 

********************

Most of the prints came back to Steve of course, with a few of Danny’s mixed in. 

There were also several partial prints. None of them were big enough to get a match, but one of the techs treated them like a jigsaw puzzle and matched a few of the pieces together. The computer still didn’t find a match. 

Evening found Steve watching the tape from the night at the restaurant over and over again. Chin almost locked up and left him there, but he remembered the warning from earlier. 

“You should come to the luau tonight, Steve. There are a lot of people there who’d love to see you. Duke and Kamakona, Jerry.”

“Are Grace and Charlie going to be there?”

“Probably, but Rachel usually picks them up by 8 o’clock because Charlie needs to keep to his schedule.” Chin made a show of checking his watch. “If you want to see them, we need to get moving.”

“No, I feel like I’m missing something here and I feel like it’s close to clicking. You can go ahead.”

“Nah, bruddah. If you’re working, I’ll stay here and walk it through with you. What’s got you stuck?”

“We can’t see it on tape, but I’m relatively sure the guy didn’t dose me until the scotch, it would be way easier to dose a glass than a bottle, and there is no way it happened before you and Kono left. But I only drank scotch after a hard case, to wind down with the team, or as a celebration. There’s no way I’m going to sit down and drink scotch with someone I don’t know at all, so I have to know him from somewhere.”

Chin nodded along as Steve spoke. 

“So you are frustrated because you must know him but don’t know where from?”

“Yeah man. It had to have been someone I knew, but none of the angles I can get on him look even vaguely familiar.”

“Maybe he didn’t look familiar last year either. He said something to you before you hugged him. Maybe it’s his name.”

“Maybe I need to not think about it for a while. I think I’ll head to the house and go for a swim. I miss my own stretch of ocean there.”

“Are you going to be staying there?”

“No. One of the conditions of my sudden leave was staying on base at Pearl. If I’m not on base by 11, I have to check in every hour. They think I’m going to go AWOL, which is my fault because that’s exactly what I threatened if they didn’t get me back here quick.”

“Why don’t we head to your house for a while. You can swim, and I can grill something. Then we can make an appearance at the party before you head back to base. I can catch a ride home with one of the guys.”

“Yeah man, that sounds ok. We can run by the store and grab some steaks on the way. Probably charcoal. I doubt what I left has held up in the weather.” He turned on his heel and walked away, just like the old days, expecting Chin to follow. 


	7. Structural Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin and Steve talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay. The family had a bit of a rough week.

Before they’d left the store, Chin had sent texts to Kono and Lou letting them know the tentative plan. He didn’t bother trying to hide the texts from Steve. Even with everyone trying to pretend that things were normal, it was anything but. They all understood now that Steve hadn’t cheated on Danny, but he had fled without a word. He’d abandoned not only Danny and the kids, but all of his friends. 

Back at the house, while Chin changed out the charcoal on the grill, Steve donned his rash guard and boardies before running down to the beach to begin his swim. Chin was no expert, but he could see the strokes evening out as Steve swam. When he turned to head back, Chin put the steaks on, wanting to give the steaks time to rest. He kept one eye on the meat and one on Steve. The rash guard was bothering him. It wasn’t normal for Steve. 

Back on land, Steve showered off outside and pulled a towel and some dry clothes out of a duffel he had stowed away in the Jeep. Chin noticed that when Steve changed into dry clothes, he was careful not to turn his back, even though most people would feel more comfortable with their back to an audience when undressing. 

“How bad was it,” He asked when Steve joined him.

“How bad was what?”

“Whatever injury you’re hiding.” He could see that Steve wanted to argue that there was no hidden injury.

“Not bad. The scars aren’t pretty, but there weren’t even stitches.”

“Steve, despite the last year, we are still ohana. I know you wouldn’t hide combat scars.”

Steve didn’t respond at first, just sat picking at the label on his water bottle. Long moments of silence passed.

“I stay busy now. If I’m not on an op, I’m training or studying. The only time I sit around talking to someone like this is my mandatory psych sessions. Downtime isn’t good for me these days.” Steve went quiet again, opting to grab a steak and cutting into it. “You know, I haven’t had a drink since that night. Until yesterday, I thought I had gotten drunk and ruined everything. It happened before, when I was in the service. Getting wasted and hooking up with someone but with no memory of it. I didn’t understand how I could fuck things up so badly when I was finally happy.”

Chin wanted to say something, to comfort his friend, but speaking might ruin the spell that had Steve talking, so instead, he reached out to put his hand on Steve’s arm and was only slightly surprised when he jerked his arm away.

“It’s better this way. Me being back in the field. I work, I help people, and I only have to concentrate on the job. But there is this constant reminder of how bad I fucked up, and sometimes I just want it gone.”

Steve pulled his shirt over his head, turning so Chin could see his back. The deepest bite mark, the one on his trapezius muscle, was still clearly visible. There were dozens of cuts through it, at varying degrees of healing – some white slivers, some still pink and puffy. Several of them ran over his shoulder and up his neck. The image of Steve, dragging a blade across the offending scar, trying to obliterate it, popped into his mind. 

“The psych evals are to reassure them that I’m not suicidal. And I’m not. I have too much to make up for to let it end this soon. But I see that scar in the mirror, or if I’m still too long, I can feel it start itching, and I have to try to cut it out of me. What I want now is to find this guy and watch someone put a bullet in him, so that I can put this all behind me.”

“There’s no magic fix for this, you know that.”

“Yeah. There’s no going back. But knowing this isn’t something I did will change some things. Seeing that Danny seems happy and well adjusted should help. Hopefully. He deserves to be happy. Even if I didn’t cheat, I fucked it all up. I was a coward and just ran away.”

“That broke both of you, just in different ways. Most people think he is calmer now because he doesn’t yell or rant, but it’s not like that. I shouldn’t tell you his business, but I know the two of you won’t talk. After you disappeared on us, he stepped up took over, and he’s done a damned good job. But he was so withdrawn. I think that if he hadn’t been living with Rachel and the kids, he might not have recovered at all.

“We didn’t see anything resembling the real Danny again until a few months ago. I don’t know the whole story because he doesn’t talk much these days, but somehow he and Chesa met, then she tracked him down to tell him she was pregnant. I think that might have been the first real smile from him, when he told us about that.”

“But he loves her? They got married.”

“Chesa is here on a work visa. They got married so she wouldn’t have to go back to the Philippines, and possibly take the baby with her. Danny loves being a father.”

“So she got pregnant to get a green card?”

“No, Steve, that’s not the impression I get. I think it’s just something that happened, and that happens to give them both something they need. And, she’s really good with Grace and Charlie, too.”

They ate slowly in silence after that. Eventually, Chin’s phone trilled a text message notification. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to see them. Gracie and Charlie. It’s that I can’t stay, but I don’t think I could leave again if I saw them.”

“That text was Kono letting me know that Rachel and Stan took them home. So if you want to see everyone else, it’s all clear now.”

Steve grunted a response and they cleared the table, taking the trash to dispose of elsewhere. When they arrived at Kekoa’s though, Steve made excuses to go straight back to the base, reassuring Chin that he would be supervised there. Before driving off, he listened to the loud thumping music and saw the powder blue balloons floating above the fence line.


	8. Mercalli Scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - the search for suspects

“You have got to be kidding me McGarrett. Do you have any fucking clue what time it is?”

“It’s almost 3 a.m., Admiral.”

“Then why are you standing on my doorstep and where the hell is Petty Officer Zimmer?”

“Probably still asleep. I snuck out, sir. I need access to the records from my SEAL class sir. Fingerprints, psych evals, everything. Several classes before and after as well.”

“It will take time to get clearance for graduating SEALs, but we should be able to get access to anyone who dropped out or was bounced out.”

“Can we get them sent to the 5-0 offices?”

“No. But we can set up a room here for 5-0 to review them. They’ll need their badges and photo ID, but I’ll call down to approve all 6 of them. They will have to surrender their weapons though.”

********************

Lou had to be woken up, but everyone else was still at the luau. Lou was sober but grouchy as they crammed everyone into the SUV.

Getting onto base was made slightly more difficult as the guards called to confirm that the more than slightly inebriated team was to be allowed on base, and despite them having been off duty, a startling number of weapons had to be confiscated. 

Kono tried to slip their escort some cash to retrieve a supply of caffeine, only to find that an industrial-sized coffee urn had been borrowed from the mess hall. Steve had also arranged for pancakes and scrambled eggs to be delivered as soon as possible. 

“We’ve got files on everyone who didn’t make it through my SEAL class. I was telling Chin tonight that I had to have known the guy to hug him and have a drink with him. The most logical place for me to know him would be from the Navy. It makes the most sense to look at the guys bounced out for failing psych evals, but it could be anyone. I wouldn’t have been close to everyone, there are like a thousand guys who enter the program every year, but if he mentioned the right training officer’s name or another detail, I might have responded like that. 

“These computers will allow you to look through the files, but not to navigate to any other program. These gentlemen,” he pointed to the four men stationed around the room, “are here to visually certify that you aren’t viewing any non-approved information, but can also help you navigate the program. If you come to a locked screen, they can take over and search that classified file for you. We’ve already filtered the results for height, leaving in men between 5’10” and 6’2” as a more exact estimate of height was difficult to ascertain with the poor video quality.”

The seven of them settled in, sorting through files and occasionally flagging one for Steve to look into. Hours passed. They drained the coffee urn, decimated the breakfast and made a sizable dent in the pile of sandwiches delivered at lunchtime. Occasionally someone would head down the hall to the restroom, accompanied by a uniform, or to just walk around and stretch their legs for a moment. 

Around 2 pm, Petty Officer Zimmer knocked on the door and Steve excused himself citing a medical appointment and followed him down the hall, out the front doors. 

When he returned an hour later, he merely nodded to Chin and dove back into the work. 

Two less restricted computers were delivered with more sandwiches for dinner. Danny and Chin started checking the whereabouts of the subjects of flagged files. If they were in Hawaii, or couldn’t be located, their name was written on the whiteboard for follow-up. Most of the names were discarded, proven not to be capable of being in Hawaii at the time of the three murders, plus Steve’s attack. 

They pulled criminal records and current addresses and formed a tentative plan of attack for the next day. 

Steve would be allowed to accompany Chin, while Danny and Kekoa, and Lou and Destiny would also be out interviewing possible suspects. Kono would coordinate from headquarters. Coms were to be open to Kono at all times, and if something sounded off, she would call in backup from HPD or SWAT – their standard operating procedure these days, although they rotated who manned the lines based on whose partner was taking the day off or injuries kept them out of the field. 

The list was relatively short as compared with the original.


	9. Clearing the Rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five-0 captures and questions the perpetrator.

In the end, it was almost stupidly easy. 

On their second visit of the day, Steve and Chin knocked on the door of a run-down apartment. 

After several impatient knocks, the door cracked open slowly. They barely had time to register the face peeking out before the door jerked fully open. 

“McGarrett! You’re back!” The man flung his arms around the stunned SEAL. 

He had zero recognition of Brian Washington. Absolutely nothing clicked in his brain. Brian, however, really seemed to know Steve and could not be persuaded to let go, despite Steve’s attempts to push him away. 

“I knew you’d miss me and come back eventually! God, you still look amazing!”

The man babbled and clung to Steve, repeatedly running his hand over the scarred spot on Steve’s back. Deciding this was the very definition of suspicious, Chin arrested the man, cuffing him with little resistance. 

On the ride back to headquarters Steve sat stiffly in the front seat while Brian sat in the back, cuffed, but leaning forward and whispering over and over how much he had missed Steve, how much he loved him. The man even nuzzled his face against the back of Steve’s seat. 

Back at the Palace, they let Kekoa and Destiny question him first in rendition, figuring they’d be calmer and less emotionally invested. Washington refused to answer questions, instead asking for McGarrett to be brought in and babbling on about the man. 

“He’s here. I know he is. When do I get to see him again?”

Keoka rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t understand! You don’t even know him – how amazing he is. They had to bring in two people to try to replace him and it’s still not enough. The two of you still don’t compare. No one appreciates him like I do. He is strong, smart, perfect. People who barely know him can see just a little bit of that light and they follow him. You know, the mission details were classified, but people still talked about him – how fearless he was, how ops wouldn’t have succeeded without him.”

His eyes went glassy, falling into momentary silence as he lost himself to memories. 

“It was always so difficult, he and I having to hide and sneak around. It was necessary though, if the Navy found out how much we loved each other, we’d have been discharged, and I couldn’t let that happen. It absolutely broke my heart when he made it through SEAL training, but I was so proud too. I knew it meant the end of our affair, but he just had so much to offer, and I couldn’t let him give that up for me. When I heard those whispers though, about his courage and bravery – I would remember what it felt like to run my hands over his bare skin and imagine discovering the new scars he would have when we both finally retired from the Navy and we didn’t have to keep our love a secret anymore.”

Steve stood outside, listening. He’d turned so that his face was turned towards a wall, and he seemed to be unconsciously massaging his shoulder, just above the bite marks. Chin quickly realized he was running his fingers over the knife scars he’d put there himself. Kono and Chin had stationed themselves near him, blocking him from anyone else’s prying eyes. 

“It was so hard to keep track of him in the SEALs and Navy Intelligence. But then I saw him on the Savannah Show. It took a while to arrange things so I could be here with him. Then I got here and realized he thought I was lost to him, and he’d moved on. At first, I was upset, angry even. Then I realized he just needed to see me and it would all come back. We’d be together again. If I’d only found him sooner, that bastard wouldn’t have gotten his claws in him.”

The door clicked and slowly opened, causing Washington to sit up taller and peer around Kekoa. His face twisted up as he saw Danny slip in to stand silently next to the door.

“You! You’re the reason he left!” Brian struggled against the cuffs in the chair. 

“I just stepped in to let you know that your prints match ones found at the scene.”

“Of course they did! I was the one who brought him home after you abandoned him! I took him home! I made love to him while you ran back to your wife and children! You never deserved him!”

“And how about Nelson Charleston, Robert Norris, and Ryan Greenly? Did their spouses not deserve them either?”

“They just looked so much like McGarrett, and I missed him so much after you drove him away.”

“If they reminded you of Steve, why did you kill them? Do you want to kill him too?”

“NO! I would never hurt McGarrett. I’ve always admired him so much, loved him. But he left, then the others left, and I was tired of being alone, so I made them stay.”

Danny slipped back out of the room. They had their confession, and Eric had called to tell him that they found a collection of driver’s licenses stashed in a drawer. There were 14 identification cards. A very young Steve’s was on top, first to be viewed. Ryan Greenly’s was last. They had ten otherwise unidentified victims to find. How many of them didn’t even know they were victims?


	10. Magnitude 9.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue.

There was no trial. Faced with the evidence, Washington’s lawyers convinced him to plead guilty. Within the week, Steve was gone again, re-deployed. 

Two weeks later, Mary called. She was cleaning out the house for sale, and did Danny want to come get anything – furniture, pictures, clothes, the kids' toys? She stored all the pictures with the few family heirlooms she wasn’t ready to part with, sold what she could, and everything else in the house went to charity. She didn’t say anything about the ring box she found in the back of Danny’s sock drawer. 

Shortly before Chesa was due, Danny received an email from a lawyer, confirming the trust set up for Grace, Charlie, and Jacob Williams, children of Daniel Williams, accessible for any medical or educational needs. The remaining monies would be split as each child reached age 25. 

When he called, Mary told Danny that the proceeds from the house were more than she and Joanie needed, and she knew Steve had always planned to take care of Gracie and Charlie like they were his own, so it just made sense. Neither mentioned the inclusion of soon-to-be-born Jacob. 

That night, Chin got called to a bar to pick Danny up off the floor and take him home. 

********************

Years later, when Grace got accepted into Princeton’s Phd. Oceanography program, the whole family moved with her. It was closer to Danny’s family, and with Charlie and Jacob, and now Elizabeth on the way, it made sense. 

Danny took a job as head of security in the building Stan was using as his headquarters. Breaking in a new partner was something he just didn’t have the energy for anymore. 

He’d always ignored the quarterly statements from the trust, just sending them unopened to the tax preparer. Then, when Grace was 27, she wanted to withdraw some money and make sure little Elizabeth was included, so Danny opened the latest statement to see who to call about that. He’d never added the phone number to his contacts list. 

He tried not to look at the statement itself, every dollar in the account filled him with a creeping guilt. He hadn’t spoken a word to Steve, except to introduce his new wife and the new team members, since that really shitty week years ago. But because he was a detective who always noticed the details, the numbers jumped out at him. The original amount had been for just over a million dollars, the house having been prime property in Hawaii.

Now, the account stood at 1.6 million dollars. If he hadn’t already been sitting down, he would have collapsed. When his breathing evened out, he found the attorney’s number and called, still shaking. The girl who answered the phone transferred him to Mr. Akana’s secretary who pulled his files before transferring him on. By the time Mr. Akana greeted him, Danny was up and pacing out his agitation. 

“Mr. Williams, it’s wonderful to hear from you. What can we do to help you today?”

“I was going to call to see about adding my youngest daughter Elizabeth to the trust and find out how Grace could access her money, but then I saw the amount in the account. It has to be wrong.”

“Steve added Elizabeth to the trust years ago. As children reach the age of maturity, 25, they’ll get a percentage of any money remaining in the account. So when Grace reached 25, a quarter of the money was earmarked for her personal use, even if it is not medical or educational. When Charlie reaches 25, then 1/3 of the remaining money will be earmarked for him. If they don’t wish to withdraw the money, it can stay in the account accumulating interest, which is what we did with Grace’s portion. All she has to do is call and we can make arrangements for an access card. As far as the amount, the last quarterly reports should be correct, although I admit it took longer than normal to sort out the death benefits.”

“Death benefits?” Danny felt his knees go out from under him. He tried to step towards the nearest chair, but only managed to slow his fall, sinking to the ground in front of the seat. 

“Yes, I’m not used to clients having such a complicated tangle of benefits and having to go through the military channels for confirmations. The benefits companies wanted a lot more information than the military was willing to provide and then it took almost six months to sort through the multiple policies.”

“Multiple policies? How many?”

“There were five. He joked that it was one for each of the kids, and one to grow on. It seems Admiral McGarrett wanted to make sure his family was taken care of. My condolences, by the way.”


End file.
